


Stupid Questions

by chubbyreaderchan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyreaderchan/pseuds/chubbyreaderchan
Summary: Why does she have to be so damn cute?





	Stupid Questions

“Spike?” (Y/n) asked, cuddling up to her vampiric boyfriend as they watched really stupid late night infomercials. Spike glanced down at her, leaning into her some more but nodded to listen to her. This was his new normal, or rather his new normal when they aren’t out helping with the Scoobies or saving the world with Angel’s team. They were here, watching soaps or stupid shit on the tv. He wouldn’t have ever guessed that this was something that he would be doing instead of taking the blood of the innocent. But now he’s literally cuddling with probably one of the most innocent people he has ever met… and he loved every minute of it. 

“What is it, love?” Spike asked sinking into her more. 

“I have a weird question…” she paused, tangling her fingers in with his slightly cold ones. “What do you think would happen if you put a werewolf on the moon?” 

Spike tried hard not to sigh in annoyance. He did not want to hurt her feelings. Which he has done before and it honestly made him feel like absolute shit… not many people can say that. 

“I’d guess they’d die” His thumb brushed over her soft skin as he watched the dull man on the tv. Crap telly, a major downfall of being a vampire. 

“I guess they’d probably destroy the suit…” she hummed, now her full focus was looking up at Spike’s face. He was so attractive and honestly had no clue why he even asked her out in the first place. They were complete opposites, hell she was nothing like any of the girls he had an infatuation with before her. She was a bit too…. nice. Understanding… forgiving… and a few more love handles but here he was when he could be out wreaking havoc on the small town. 

“Why don’t vampires spend more time at like… Walmarts and gas stations…?” She popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. “I mean, most are 24 hours” Spike rolled his eyes at her before commenting 

“Do you really think that I would be lurking in a Walmart?” 

“That’d be weird… you’re right” she leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. “Do you want to go to bed?” She teased her boyfriend. 

“Finally, a question I can get behind” Spike stated engulfing her in kisses.


End file.
